


Aftermath

by IronTeeth



Category: Five Horsemen - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Domestic Horsemen, Face-Sitting, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronTeeth/pseuds/IronTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they get chased by the police. It's not an all-bad experience, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Blame alexpeanut for the EL wire.

"Badly" isn't a word Callum tends to use to describe how races have gone. Barring that one time back at the beginning when the coordinate dispersal had gone wrong and not a single person had turned up, if there's adrenaline, a good crowd and a good number of racers - which there always are - the race has gone well. Sometimes, though, despite all their preparation, there are...complications. Accidents and injuries are almost routine, but sometimes there's an unexpected public presence, sometimes the presiding Horseman has to ride in to save someone's sorry ass from something like drowning, sometimes there are deaths no matter what they do.

Sometimes the police find them.

Spitfire takes a corner like a whippet and hides his potions with timing perfected over the number of times he has done this. It doesn't happen often, granted, because they've a better handle on the police than their predecessors ever did, but it's happened enough. Callum signals him to jump onto the higher street running alongside theirs, blood thudding in his ears as the now-black horse launches himself through the air to land, with the booming thud of rubber-grip hoof boots taking the weight of a thousand-odd-pound animal, on the cobbles. Then they run like hell itself is rising up behind them, complete with the howl of sirens.

It takes a while for them all to reassemble at the hotel; scattering in different directions is second nature. Zack is next back after Callum, though, and they barely make it through the door of their room before Cal has him up against the wall, kisses sloppy and urgent, erections pressing together through the fabric of their trousers. Zack groans at the contact and spreads his legs, reaching around to grab Cal's ass in both hands and press him closer, grinding against him. Kisses abandoned, they lean their foreheads together, breath mingling in the gloomy room.

 _Click_. The door opens, and they look up, flushed and panting, to see Kadira standing in the doorway.

"Fucking hell, guys," she murmurs, eyes dark, then jerks her head towards the bed. "You get started, I'm gonna get something first." And with that, she leaves, closing the door behind her.

Zack and Cal turn back to each other.

"That what I think it's gonna be?" Zack pants, gesturing with his head to the door.

Cal grins sharply. "Probably. Now come on, you heard the woman."

Zack crosses to the end of the bed with a bound and sits, somehow managing to pull all of his tops off as one over his head and shucking trousers and socks with far more enthusiasm than grace. Cal smiles at his irrepressible eagerness and kneels beside the bed, mouthing at the hot bulge straining at Zack's underwear. He closes his lips over a conspicuously dark, damp spot and Zack gasps above him, cock twitching under his tongue. Cal licks a stripe up the swell of his balls, up the outline of his cock and up to his navel, and chuckles against his skin when Zack spreads his legs again.

"You want me - to fuck you - now - hmm?" he asks, punctuating his words with kisses trailing back down the way he'd come. When he reaches Zack's balls again, the younger man groans and tips his head back, baring his throat to the moonlight.

"Oh god yes."

Cal can't get out of his own clothes fast enough, but he has help, Zack leaning forward to clatter his belt open and pull his trousers and underwear down even as he loses his jacket and top clothing to the floor. He's just about stepped out of his pooled trousers when Zack dips his head down, running his tongue, broad and flat and wet, over the tip of his cock.

"No- No, don't, fucking, or I'll-" he manages to push Zack off, steadying himself. He's ridiculously, embarrassingly aroused, wet not only from Zack's mouth, and he tries to communicate that with a sort of apologetic grin - though judging by the state of Zack's underwear, which are flung to the floor in a second, he knows exactly how he feels. There are times for foreplay, times when Cal can quite happily spend ages coaxing Zack to the maddening brink with touches, licks, bites and kisses, times when they can just suck and lick each other's cocks until they come, writhing and gasping, each other's mouths, times when he rims Zack for so long that he begs to be fucked, damp spots littering the sheet beneath him.

Now is not one of those times.

Zack turns over onto hands and knees, watching over his shoulder as he scoots up the bed a little for Cal to kneel behind him, cock hanging full and heavy towards the sheets. Fingers slick with lube, Cal isn't long tracing around Zack's entrance before he can push a finger in, eliciting a hissed " _yes_ " as Zack rocks back onto it, a groan as he crooks his finger to find his prostate. Soon, with two fingers in, Zack is more than ready, and Cal pours a generous amount of lube onto the condom on his cock before lining up, one hand on Zack's hip, and pushing forward.

The door opens for the second time and Kadira steps inside, shutting the door behind her, just as they both groan with the heat and friction of it. Cal recovers just enough of his senses to look over, and catches the moment she pulls out a strapon harness and dildo, and turns the latter _on_.

"Fucking hell," he breathes. EL wire beneath the surface, it has to be. It would be funnier if he wasn't so turned on, and she has that sharp smile on that none of the competitors ever see - which is something of a fucking shame, because it would terrify them - and when her eyes slide from Zack to him, it only gets broader. He knows exactly what she intends, and he has to hurriedly _not think about it_ for fear of a truly embarrassing performance from a grown man. But as he takes up thrusting - starting shallow, gradually going deeper - she puts it, attached to the harness, on the nightstand and he really can't help but look at it, thick and ribbed with a blue-green glow winding up its length, and he's pretty fucking sure it's going to feel fantastic inside him. The knowing smirk Zack throws him over his shoulder tells him it's probably not a secret.

By the time they're facing front again, Kadira has also divested herself of her clothes and is reclining on the pillows at the head of the bead, watching them with eyes as dark as the shadowiest corners of the room. She's glistening wet, even before her fingers slip down to touch herself, and that's it for a while, a feedback loop of lust, the air thick with the creak of the bed, panting breath, the obscene slick sound of flesh in and on flesh. They watch each other, except when they can't, when they close their eyes, and the next time Cal raises his gaze from Zack's taut back to Kadira's eyes, she just raises an expectant eyebrow. He knows what she means, heat pooling in his belly.

"Please," he manages, and when she's prepped him and is kneeling behind, he finds he can't help but crane to look over his shoulder as the dildo presses into him, disappearing twist by luminous twist, each rib in its length sending a jolt of pleasure straight through him. Eventually he has to turn away, breathing hard against Zack's hot, damp back until she's sheathed inside him, fingers tight on his hips.

When she makes her first thrust, texture making itself known every centimetre of the way and tip slamming into his prostate, he nearly comes there and then. But he manages a strangled yell and an emphatic " _fuck_ ", and when he's recovered they ease back into it. The rhythm is difficult at first, but they make it work eventually, swapping between Kadira thrusting Cal pretty much _into_ Zack, and Cal rocking between the two of them. Cal's pretty sure Zack's still having a good time, if the noises he's making and the hardness of his leaking cock are anything to go by, and Kadira's harsh breathing he doesn't think is just from the physical exertion. But it's becoming more and more difficult to concentrate on them: every time he moves away from Kadira sparks of fire shoot through him even as he's pushing into Zack's tight heat; if he draws out of Zack, the sensation tugging gently at his cock, he's filled in turn, prostate hit with every thrust. He's moaning with every breath now, leaning over Zack's back as his hips start stuttering, and then Kadira pushes hard into him, and again, and again, and he's coming so hard he cries out with wordless ecstasy, lips muffled against Zack's wet skin, as orgasm rips through him.

He sort of notices the world again a little bit later, when he's lying sprawled on the bed, pillows beneath his head. Not much time can have passed, because Kadira's only just taking the strapon off, but they've clearly agreed something because Zack, cock still hard and flushed, moves up to straddle Cal's hips as Kadira kneels beside his head. Still muzzy, he looks quizzically up at her, and he briefly catches another sharp smile before she leans down to kiss him, wasting no time in thrusting her tongue past his lips to play with his.

Ahah.

He rests his hands on her hips as she straddles him, facing Zack, and leans down to take the other man's cock in her mouth without preamble. Cal doesn't waste time himself, but licks up into her, her folds thick and wet with arousal. He thrusts his tongue into her, feeling her muscles tense, swirls around her clit and when she angles her hips back to give him better access he sucks it, rubbing it with the flat of his tongue. She moans, and maybe that pushes Zack over the edge because he comes, arched back and groaning, hands tight on Cal's thighs. Kadira rises and turns before sinking back into position facing the headboard, and Cal moves forward eagerly to resume, mouth moving deeply through her labia. As her arousal builds she starts moving her hips, rocking backwards and forwards to get more friction on her clit and he obliges, rubbing firmly with his tongue and feeling her thigh muscles tense under his hands. And then suddenly she has a hand in his hair, pressing him hard against her and she's screaming, headboard creaking under her iron grip, and he keeps going until she's done and she's unlike anything the racers ever see, limp and contented and smug at the head of her harem. Zack has already noodled his way up the bed to lie beside him, the mischief-edged grin of a job well done on his face - something else the racers never see.

And Cal knows the racers have never seen him look anywhere, least of all so fondly at the two Horsemen he's sharing a bed with tonight. Being chased by the police has its upshots.


End file.
